We Were Angels
We Were Angels (僕達は天使だった, Boku-Tachi wa Tenshi Datta) is the second ending theme to Dragon Ball Z. It is used from episodes 200 to 291. Overview The original Japanese lyrics were written by Yukinojō Mori, the music was composed by Takeshi Ike, with arrangement from Osamu Tozuka, and the song is performed by Hironobu Kageyama. Lyrics TV size edit |} Full version English version (Hironobu Kagayama) Angel, Angel, Angel... Angel, Angel, Angel... AaaHhh... Buried and drowned in time, All that's left are memories. Just as you remember too, We used to be Angels then. Spreading the words from the highest of heavens, Of love and of happiness. Dropping seeds of peace to take away the pain and loneliness. Why, tell me why blue sky, When I look at you, that's right! I feel the power of our souls, Hear me call To my friends, (To my friend) We may have lost (To my friend) Our wings with which we flew up so high. But now, Even now, I can feel your true mystical tide. (Wonderful world!) To my friends, (To my friend) Embracing the light, (To my friend) And building hopes for the truth and our dreams, Listen! One day you'll find what you've been searching for. We are friends! Angel, Angel, Angel... AaaHhh... Latin American Spanish (Adrián Barba) Ángel...Ángel...Ángel... Ángel...Ángel...Ángel... Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya... Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor... La tristeza de este mundo se borró. Y viendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán... Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, pero conmigo tengo aún el poder... En tu pupila, el arcoíris (¡Ya brilló!) se reflejó (¡Escucha bien!) y el amor florece en tu corazón... Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar... (¡Mundo de amor!) Este desierto (¡Tu amistad!) se transformará (¡Riégalo!), paraíso es lo que pronto sera... ¡Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad!... Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada inocencia puedo ver... Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo de nuestra bella niñez... Y volando por las nubes lograrás la luna al fin tocar, recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad... Ya la magia es nuestra, nunca nadie romperá los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad... En tu pupila, la esperanza (¡Ya brilló!) renacerá (¡Escucha bien!), el mañana grandes dichas traerá... Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que tus sueños cumplirás... (¡Mundo de amor!) Sé que tu alma (¡Tu amistad!) se transformará (¡Brillará!), una luz de vida en ti nacerá... ¡Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad!... En tu pupila, el arcoíris (¡Ya brilló!) se reflejó (¡Escucha bien!) y el amor florece en tu corazón... Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar... (¡Mundo de amor!) Éste desierto (¡Tu amistad!) se transformará (¡Riégalo!), paraíso es lo que pronto será... ¡Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor son verdad!... Ángel...Ángel...Ángel Ángel...Ángel...Ángel Trivia *The scene showing King Kai and Goku with wings and halo in the Other World is based on the cover of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga chapter "Finale". *FUNimation's dub of the equivalent episodes features excerpts from the We Were Angels ending sequence. One prominent scene in the original Japanese outro sequence was seeing Goku with angel wings and a halo, with a feather falling to the ground in a later frame. Interestingly, FUNimation's edit of these clips shows that feather falling to the ground, but does not show the angel-winged Goku. *Goku's Angel Wings and King Kai's Wings appear as accessories in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Gallery pl:We Were Angels ca:We Were Angels Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Anime Endings